Friday Blues
by PrettyLittleGleeber
Summary: They cant think of a song to sing...so Rachel suggests Rebecca black.one-shot,btw.much hate towards the one girl who thinks shes a good singer but has no talent.namely,rebecca black. new word: Rebecca blackieber! see inside for youtube link 2 her song


**As many of u have heard, there is this HORRIBLE HORRIBLE singer named rebecca black...and she is again, HORRIBLE. so i thot, what if the gleeks did her song in class? if u dont know who she is, heres the youtube link: **

**.com/watch?v=CD2LRROpph0**

**(just type in youtube before the .com)  
**

**also, no h8 to jb. plenty to rebecca black. intended hate to rebecca black.**

* * *

"Hey, class." said Mr. Schue. He didn't acknowledge each of them in turn. He was too tired, since he had been grading Spanish essays until 4:30 last night. He didn't even notice Quinn and Rachel glaring at each other, Puck and Lauren's mischievous smiles as the looked at their texts shot back and forth, Sam and Santana making out almost too dirty for a public vicinity. He was just glad it was Friday.

"Hello?"

None of the kids were paying attention, most likely because it was Friday and close to last period of the day. He felt like slapping them-and himself-awake.

"Hey. Guys? Got any ideas for a song we could do? This is for next week, by the way. I think we've exhausted ourselves on 80's music." Mr. Schuester was already jumping ahead into his theme for next week's songs. _He _was even sick of their continuous tunes in the 80's.

"How about _Friday?_" suggested Rachel, surrendering her round of staring to Quinn, who smiled triumphantly.

"By Rebecca Black?" Finn sputtered.

"Oh, _hell _to the no." Mercedes sassed.

"Ewwwwww." said Santana," She sings worse than...Justin Bieber."

"Is she related to Jacob from Twilight?" Brittany asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tina muttered. Mike nodded,looking at Tina fondly, but a disgusted look on his face.

"Who's Rebecca Black?" Mr. Schue yelled over everyone. Everyone stopped and stared.

"A sexy babe." stated Puck dismissively, causing Lauren's ears to steam.

"Bitchy slut who thinks she's cool." Quinn murmured.

"She's uglier than...Justin Bieber." said Santana.

"Can you please stop mentioning Bieber?" Artie chastised. Everyone stopped and considered that Santana _had _been mentioning a certain teen idol lately...could she be...a Belieber?

"Rebecca Black is a new pop music star who has recently jump started her musical career through YouTube and the Internet." Rachel was the only one who gave a straight forward answer, and Mr. Schuester could hear her voice dripping with jealousy. He made a mental note to himself to search YouTube for this girl when he got home and graded the tests his 4th period class took today. What was the deal? Why was she so famous?

"Ok, I guess we're singing Rebecca Black." said Mr. Schue," Does anybody know the words?"

Rachel nodded yes. So did a few others that nobody expected. Like Sam, even Mike Chang. Boys.

"I take the liberty to know the words of every song in the whole world." shrugged Rachel, who opened her mouth to sing.

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) _

"Rebecca Black doesn't have any friends." said Finn, rolling his eyes as everyone else got up and started singing. His only question was how did _they _know all the words to the song?

_Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take? _

"These lyrics are lame. She's just lucky she's hot." Puck muttered. Lauren got up from her chair, ignoring Puck, and joined the almost rest of the Glee club for the chorus.

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right, ay  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it_

_Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today_

_Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end _

"I hate this." Tina said to Mike, who got on the dance floor to join the rest of them. Tina opened her mouth, but nothing came out,she was stunned. Then, somehow, Artie started rapping the other guy's part. Usher, maybe.

_R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all_

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend._

Everybody started laughing, and they had a hard time deciding whether they were laughing at the song, or that they were actually having fun. By the end, even the pessimistic, fun-sucking members were on the floor and singing and dancing. Puck, Finn, even Tina, were all singing in nasally, high pitched, auto-tuned Rebecca Black voices. Mr. Schue had learned the very boring, monotonous chorus too.

"That was better than…a Justin Bieber concert." Santana said. And everyone stared at her, trying to hide their giggles. Santana Lopez was…a… Belieber. You couldn't hide the inevitable.

They only had to wait a while before she became a Rebecca Blackieber.

* * *

**Thats my little oneshot deovted to rebecca black and her horribleness! R&R please! :)))) tell me if i should hate on some other annoying singers!**


End file.
